


Hugs and Stuffies

by blushing_sungshine



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Little Space, M/M, it's just cute and fluffy, not nsfw at all do not think it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushing_sungshine/pseuds/blushing_sungshine
Summary: Jisung had a secret, a secret he made sure nobody knew. It was locked up, and only came out when he needed it, but one day, when things got too overwhelming, his secret was out of the bag.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> hiii this new fic is gonna be kinda important to me  
> cuz its a little space au  
> if you dont know what little space is  
> it is a coping mechanism in which a person regresses into the mind of a child   
> pls note that this is not nsfw at all  
> i know some people think of little space in that matter but im using it purely  
> pls give this fic a chance <3  
> i hope you like it!

Preparing for their debut was hard for all the boys, they were exhausted from the long days of recording and practicing, all in dire need of rest.

They got one relaxing day on Saturday, in which they all took the opportunity to relax. 

Jisung was laying on his bed in his shared room, holding his bear plushie Toto close to him, he wanted to take a nap from the exhaustion taking over him, but his mind was racing with thoughts of their debut, he couldn't relax at all. 

"Toto...should I?"  
...  
"I know I haven't since the others all moved into the dorm..."

Jisung had a secret, a secret he made sure nobody knew. It was locked up, and only came out when he needed it. He was a little, but when the rest of the boys moved into the dorm, it was hard for him to get into his head space without the fear of being found out.

So instead, he pushed it away, even when he needed it direly, just as he did now. 

With a huff, Jisung got up, placing Toto gently against his pillow.

He shuffled to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes from tiredness, pouring himself a glass of juice.

"Jisung can you pour me some?" Chan asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Handing the already made glass to Chan, he got another glass for himself, putting a straw in his juice.

He sipped it, immediately feeling slightly better from the sweet and tangy taste. He blew bubbles with the straw, little giggles emerging from his lips as he did.

"You okay, seemed a little loopy there for a second."  
"Uh...yea I'm fine, just really bored, tired too."  
"Rest up kiddo, tomorrow is gonna be another long day." 

Jisung sighed in relief as Chan left, quickly finishing his juice, washing the cup, and putting it to dry. 

That was close, he was slipping into head space, but he couldn't, he wouldn't let himself.

He went back to his room, sitting on his bed with a pout.

Just five minutes, that's more than enough, that's all he needed. 

He quickly unlocked the drawer of his desk, taking out a coloring book and some crayons, shutting it swiftly before running across the room, hiding under the covers of his bed with a small lamp tucked underneath with him.

He held Toto against his chest, coloring a page with a butterfly on it. It was relaxing, it was helping him forget about all the stressful things he had to do later, it was just enjoyable.

But that moment didn't last too long as his room door opened, his roommates coming in to be very confused.

"Jisung, what are you doing under there?" Felix's deep voice rung through his ears.

He scrambled to put the crayon back in the box and close the book, but before he could hide it, the covers were pulled off of his head, he dropped Toto as fast as he could, squishing him against the book (he'd have to apologize later, but he was about to be found out, Toto would understand). 

"You okay Jisungie?" Seungmin asked.

Jisung only nodded, not trusting himself to speak as he was still in head space. 

"Whatcha got there?" Felix added. 

"N-nothing..." 

He quickly scooped up the book and crayons with Toto as a cover, quickly running over to the drawer, putting them inside and locking it. 

The other two stared at him with confused expressions. 

Out of embarrassment, Jisung threw Toto across the room onto his bed, running to the bathroom that was within their room, sliding against the door, tears rolling down his eyes.

He couldn't hold it much longer but he knew it was wrong, he had to hide it, he just had to.

Meanwhile, his roommates approached their hyungs with their concerns.

"Channie hyung, there's something wrong with Jisung."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I don't know mate, I think he's hiding something."   
"He seemed a bit off in the kitchen earlier too..."

All the other members were addressed of these concerns, all coming to a consensus that they were worried about Jisung and wanted to help him. 

Chan went to Jisung's room as the others waited in the living room. 

"Jisung, buddy are you okay?"

Jisung let out a choked yes, Chan's concern increasing.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay, open the door, yea? I'm here it's okay."

Jisung wiped his eyes, reluctantly opening the door. 

Chan felt his heart break as he saw the boy in front of him, it wasn't the same happy, squirrelly boy he'd seen all this time, he had tear stained cheeks, puffy red eyes, a frown upon his lips.

He immediately pulled Jisung in for a hug, holding him tightly.

"We're so worried about you."  
"I'm sorry..."  
"No don't apologize, just...tell us what's wrong?"  
"I..can't."  
"Of course you can Jisung, we're your family, you can tell us anything, no matter what it is."

Jisung thought for a moment. He did know that their team bond was strong, they were there for each other for everything- when Felix came out, when Minho and Felix were eliminated, when they came back, they were there for it all with full support and open arms.

"Okay...I'll tell you guys."

Chan gave a soft smile as he lead Jisung to the living room, the boy immediately being tackled with hugs. 

"Jisungie has something to tell us." 

Jisung took a deep breath, explaining to them that he was a little, what it was, when it started, and when he finished, he anticipated their reactions. Looking up from the floor, he was met by 8 warm smiles.

"Aw Jisung, I'm glad you told us, and you can be as little as you need to be, we'll make sure you're comfortable." Chan chimed.

Jisung felt his eyes well up with tears, the brackish water rolling down his face.

"Thank you..."

They all gathered for a group hug, Jisung smiling, he was relieved, he didn't have to hide it anymore.

But what would life be like now that he didn't have to keep it a secret anymore, being little around the others would be a whole new adventure.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning cuddles and breakfast

Jisung woke up groggy, that night everyone fell asleep in the living room, but by the time Jisung woke up, they were all gone already. 

"Hey Jisung, are you up yet?" Woojined chimed.  
"Mm..dun wanna get up."  
"Aw, cmon Sungie, Chan's making your favorite for breakfast."

Jisung perked his head up, eyes sparkling.

"Choco pancakes?"  
"Mhm, shaped like Mickey Mouse, only if you get up though." 

Jisung got up almost immediately, Woojin ruffling his hair before the younger scurried off to the bathroom. He smiled at their cute Jisungie. 

Once Jisung brushed his teeth and washed his face, he waited on the couch, hugging Toto close to him.   
Woojin walked back into the room, sitting next to the younger.

"Hyungie?"  
"Yes?"  
"Cuddle?" 

Woojin didn't even have to think twice before he opened his arms, Jisung snuggling into his larger frame. He played with Jisung's hair, the color fading, thinking about when they should get it redone. 

Chan yelled from the kitchen that breakfast was ready, all the boys scattering to the kitchen. 

The morning was filled by all the boys cooing over Jisung's stuffed cheeks, the boy becoming shy from the attention, but he loved it none the less. 

Once breakfast was over Woojin and Jisung retreated back to the couch.

"Sungie, we have practice today."  
"Do we have to go hyungie?"  
"Yes baby we do, you just have to be big for a little bit okay? When we come back we can watch Doraemon if you want."

Jisung smiled, nodding, getting ready for practice. 

The boys all headed down to the studio, first they did recording sessions, Jisung smoothly getting through his raps, but dance practice became a hassle.

During practice Jisung had tripped, hurting his ankle, it was fractured or anything, but it did bruise a little. That said, the pain may have caused him to slip into head space.

Tears began to well up in Jisung's eyes, the pout on his face made the boys' hearts ache, but Woojin rushed in first before anyone else could say anything.

"Sungie are you okay?"  
"Hyungieeee it hurts."  
"I know baby, here sit down, Felix, grab an icepack please?"

Felix ran out the room to retrieve and ice pack, Woojin comforting Jisung while the others continued practice, even though they objected Woojin told them that he'd take care of Jisung for now, and for them to carry on.

"I'm sorry hyungie..."  
"Why are you sorry honey?"  
"You said to be big until we got home but Sungie isn't big and we aren't home."  
"Aw it's okay, things happen, the important thing is that you're okay, we'll make sure the owie gets better and then you can practice with the rest of us, but for now just relax."  
"Okay hyungie."

Felix returned with the ice pack, gently placing it on Jisung's ankle, kissing his nose, and returning to practice with the others.

When they returned home they were all exhausted, Jisung retreating to his room to hide under the covers.

He felt bad, now his head space got in the way, just as he feared. 

He felt a nudge from over his blanket, peaking his head out from the top, it was Woojin.

"Sungie, I told you not to worry."  
"But hyungie, Lil Sungie gets in the way..."  
"No he doesn't, it's okay honey, you can go into head space whenever you need to and we will be there to support you."

Jisung sniffled, hugging his hyung tightly.

"Alright, now where's Toto?"  
"Living room.."  
"Great! See, he's ready to watch Doraemon with us, cmon let's go."

And with that Jisung was pulled to the living room, cuddling Woojin and Toto, the two of them laughing brightly at the cartoon in front of them, the others joining in until it was time for bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like this so far!!  
> please leave feedback! <3


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their debut showcase the boys go out for dinner  
> but little did they no that the exhaustion of performance pushed Jisung a little  
> all but one noticed

Finishing up their last performance, the boys took a grand bow, all smiling at the thousands of fans and all their cheers. 

They headed backstage, removing their makeup, changing into fresh clothes, drying off their sweat, and relaxing.

They all talked excitedly about where they wanted to go for dinner, heading out to their van. 

Jisung was curled up in a chair, sleeping soundly.

"Jisung cmon we're leaving."

No response.

Chan stepped closer to the sleeping boy, shaking his shoulder.

"Sungie ish tiiiiired."

Chan smiled softly.

"I know you're tired baby, but you need to eat so you can be strong."

Jisung's eyes slowly opened, lids still heavy, lips jutting out into a pout, Chan wanted to squish his cheeks and hug him tightly and let him sleep forever. 

"Cmon Sungie, you need to get up."  
"...Carry me?"

Chan chuckled, turning around so the younger could climb onto his back. Jisung slowly wrapped his arms and legs around Chan, the older hoisting him up and carrying him to the car.

The others were waiting outside the van.

"Is Jisung okay?" Hyunjin asked worried.  
"Yeah he's okay, he's just fell asleep." 

Chan put Jisung into the corner seat gently, the other whining at the loss of contact, Chan crawled in quickly to sit next to him, Jisung clinging to Chan laying his head against the older's chest. 

Chan's heart was melting, smiling softly, his signature dimples appearing as he looked down at Jisung, petting his soft fading hair. 

When they arrived at the restaurant Jisung was more awake, but he stuck to Chan like he was glued to him. He didn't mind though, he loved the younger boy and found him absolutely adorable.

When their food arrived Chan handed Jisung a pair of chopsticks, instantly regretting his decision as Jisung had noodles almost everywhere.

He took them away, Jisung whining.

"Hyungieeee"  
"Jisung you're making a mess."  
"Sungie ish hungry."  
"Lemme feed you, squirt."

Chan first grabbed a napkin, cleaning up the mess made and Jisung's stained cheeks.

Every time Chan said  _aah~_ Jisung would repeat the sound, happily eating what Chan fed him, even the vegetables that Chan sneakily included. 

 

The ride back to the restaurant included more cuddles, Chan rubbing circles on Jisung's tummy, occasionally tickling him, the younger erupting into a fit of giggles. The two fell asleep in Chan's bed together, Chan holding Jisung tightly in his arms, actually sleeping since the younger refused to leave let him work.  


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung saw a really cute stuffed animal and he wanted it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hYUNSUNG HAS ME SOFT

The boys were out and about, just finishing their vlive at Han River.

Chan suggested they walk around town and explore, but Jisung was tired out from all the park activities. Slowly he was slipping into head space. 

He felt an arm around his shoulder, looking up to see Hyunjin smiling back at him.

"Sungie, you okay bub?"  
"Mm...tired."  
"Feeling little?"  
"Mhm.."  
"It's okay, just stick with me okay?" 

Jisung nodded, following Hyunjin as the taller boy held his hand tightly making sure Jisung wouldn't get lost. 

They walked around various shops with little nick knacks, some clothing stores, but when passing a toy shop Jisung let out a small gasp.

"Do you want something from there Sungie?"  
"Mhm...but dun have money."  
"I'll get it for you."  
"Hyunnie! You dun have to"  
"I want to baby."

Jisung blushed as Hyunjin told Chan they were going into the store, the older smiling and encouraging the two to take their time.

Hyunjin pulled the younger along, picking up random toys and asking if he wanted them, Jisung shyly shook his head, nothing spoke to him yet.

It was until they passed by a stuffed animal section that Jisung's attention was caught. 

"Oh you like stuffed animals right? Toto wouldn't be jealous if you got a new friend right?"  
"Nope! Toto wants a friend for when I'm not dere." 

Hyunjin smiled, the younger looking at all the stuffed animals with bright eyes. 

He giggled and pointed to a duck stuffed animal.

"Hyunnie ish you!"  
"Uwa it is! Do you want this one?"  
"Yes!!!"  
"Yes what?"  
"Yes pleeeeeeeeease~"

Hyunjin smiled, handing the younger the stuffed duck, the younger hugging it softly, deeming his name to be Hyunduckie. 

The two left the store, walking together behind the others.

"Hyunnie"  
"Yes bubba?"  
"Thankoo"  
"No problem Sungie, anything for my favorite baby."

Jisung giggled, hiding his blush in Hyunduckie.

"Jisungie, can you give me something?"  
"But dun have money."  
"No no I don't want you to buy me something."  
"Ohhh oki, den what?"

Hyunjin pointed to his cheek "ppo ppo" 

Jisung blushed, tip toeing to peck Hyunjin's cheek, once again retreating to hide his blush in Hyunduckie's soft fluffy feathers.

Hyunjin chuckled, pecking Jisung's cheek and and ruffling his hair. 

The two caught up with the rest of the group, laughing along to their loud conversation, finally getting home where the two fell asleep on Hyunjin's bed together, unaware of the pictures their other members took until the next morning.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Jisung are left alone, oh boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im back from the dead

Jisung woke up rubbing his eyes, exhausted from all their recent hardwork, it was finally the boys' day off.

But something seemed out of place.

Jisung turned his head to the clock and it was well past 12 pm.

Usually by now the dorm would be bustling with his other members, but it was quiet.

Fear started to sink  its way into Jisung's mind, he grabbed Toto and hugged him tightly.

The eerie silence was accompanied by subtle footsteps, Jisung hid under the blanket.

"Haaaaaaaan-ah, are you up yet?"

A familiar deep voice called.

Jisung peeped up from under the blanket with teary eyes.

"Jikseu..."  
"Hey hey whats wrong mate?"  
"Got scared..."  
"Aw...I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."  
"Where'd everyone else go?"  
"They went out, you were sleeping so peacefully they didn't want to bother you, so I stayed back."  
"Sorry..."  
"No no Sungie don't apologize, we can do something fun right here, yeah?"

Jisung nodded with a smile, coming out from the blanket and following Felix into the living room.

"Before we do anything, Channie hyung said to make sure you eat, he left this for you."

Jisung smiled at the plate of pancakes and eggs, eating it as Felix tidied around.

"What do you wanna do champ?"  
"Mm...pillow fort?"  
"Ooo nice idea, alright, you get as many pillows as you can, I'll build a foundation"

Jisung smiled and ran inside grabbing a bunch of pillows and blankets.  
Felix moved a couple of chairs into the living to stand as a structure, and even got his lamp so the fort wouldn't be dark.

Jisung ran back in with pillows and blankets galore, dropping them onto the ground.

"Alright Sungie, I have a super important mission for you, are you ready?"  
"I got it Jikseu!"  
"Alright! Go find the biggest sheet you can so we can make the best for ever.

Jisung ran off with a look of determination while Felix brought a hatstand to make the fort's roof higher. He started placing pillows strategically between the four chairs. 

Jisung came back with the sheet over his head, Felix chuckling as he took it off and ruffled his hair. 

Laying the sheet over the foundation, the two created a little tent. 

They jumped inside onto the sea of pillows and laughed.

As the door opened, the other boys quickly joined in, all squished into the fort around their Jisungie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i havent written in forever im so sorry

**Author's Note:**

> please give feed back and kudos!!  
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter!! <3


End file.
